


Lip-Gloss

by PumpkinRiver



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinRiver/pseuds/PumpkinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam loves kissing Kris normally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip-Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second round of the [Kradam_Kiss](http://community.livejournal.com/kradam_kiss/) fest.

Adam loved the feel of Kris’s lips on his, it was one of his favourite things in the world, but this kiss had become less than fun an hour ago.

Adam loved looking into Kris’s eyes as they kissed. He loved watching the pupils dilate with lust as he teased Kris’s bottom lip with his teeth. He loved watching as they fluttered closed as Kris succumbed to the kiss and let himself simply feel. But Adam had been forced to close his eyes half an hour ago to stop the headache that had been beginning to make an appearance.

Adam loved hearing the little noises Kris made when he was kissed. Little sighs and squeaks, growls and moans, that turned Adam’s blood to fire. But the sighs of frustration and grunts of anger coming from Kris at this moment were starting to annoy him.

Adam loved kissing Kris on the sofa, in the kitchen, in a taxi, on the sidewalk; anywhere they could. But having to continue a single kiss as they walked from their living room, though their front door, into the waiting car, throughout the journey, and into the hospital ER had not only been difficult to maneuver but also embarrassing.

Adam loved everything about kissing but this kiss was quickly turning into one of his least favourite things ever.

Adam knew that Kris was just as annoyed, just as angry and just as frustrated as he was. Adam would guess that Kris was probably more so. After all Kris went in less for public displays of affection than Adam did. Kris was less used to embarrassing himself than Adam was. Kris had also had the unfortunate prospect of being carried by Adam into the ER waiting room as by then Adam’s back had decided that bending down to reach Kris was something that it didn’t want to do anymore so Adam had picked him up as they got out of the taxi and carried him the rest of the way.

Adam was aware that Kris was also probably blaming him at least partially for their current situation. It was, after all, Adam’s lip-gloss that had been the prop used in the prank; although Adam was pretty sure they were both the targets.

Adam was also pretty sure that Kris was right this second blaming Adam because he had been the one to tell Matt that of course he could stay in their house while he was in LA playing a few gigs.

Adam was pretty sure that Kris was probably blaming him for it being April 1st as well because when Kris got on a roll with his anger reason ceased to matter. Adam thought that Kris would probably quite happily lay blame at his feet for the death of John Lennon if questioned right now about it.

Adam opened his eyes at the sound of the door. He watched as the nurse started moving around the room, setting up her equipment. He watched as she approached them with some form of anti adhesive in an attempt to unglue he and Kris from each other.

Adam took one look in Kris’s eyes and was pretty sure that he wasn’t getting kissed again for a very long while. Looking at the fury and embarrassment there Adam thought he would be lucky to get a kiss before he turned 30.

Adam was, however, incredibly relived that Kris had turned down his offer of an early afternoon blowjob. Adam thought that all things considered, they’d probably dodged a bullet there.


End file.
